1. Field
The following description relates to a content processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for checking locality using sound, and processing content.
2. Description of the Related Art
When users transmit and receive personal content or paid content and store or watch a corresponding content, a locality is checked using round trip time/time to live (RTT/TTL) required in Digital Transmission Content Protection (DTCP) or High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection (HDCP) and a user's confirmation is needed.
As one example, when a mobile phone, in which Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) is implemented, is wirelessly connected to a television (TV), if a user transmits content of the mobile phone to the TV, the TV displays a screen to ask whether or not to accept the content. The asking whether or not to accept the content is for security of the wireless connection. That is, corresponding information may be transmitted to neighboring houses regardless of an intention of the user who has transmitted the content. However, even when the screen to ask whether or not to accept the content is displayed, the personal content or paid content may be executed in the neighboring houses when neighbors mistakenly or intentionally accept the reception of the content.
Further, the screen to ask whether or not to accept the content displays a complicated technical description and a legal issue description, and the user selects the content with reference to the descriptions. Therefore, the user may have difficulty understanding the descriptions and reject the content, even when the content has been normally received, and thus, the user may find it difficult to transmit the content from the mobile phone to the TV.
For the convenience of the user, the manufacturers may set “reception acceptance” as a default when the user receives content through a TV, but the issue for security and privacy still exists. Therefore, there is a need for content transmission technology which promotes the convenience of the user and does not cause an issue for security and privacy.